A Magical Evening
by Strikesnake
Summary: Holly and Artemis have patched up their relationship, so Holly goes for a visit, and goes a little further than intended. A/H, !mature themes! Be prepared!
1. A Magical Evening

**S****trikesnake**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but my insanity… and maybe my pants…**

**A Magical Evening**

Artemis sat in deep contemplation. This wasn't unusual, his considerable intellect was always sparking new ideas. But for once there was only one thing on his mind. An elfin major, recently promoted.

Artemis hadn't seen her for weeks after the whole time-tunnel incident, but then, only 3 days 2 hours and 37 minutes ago, she had flown to the house. They had talked, for hours, until late into the night, and Holly had stayed the night.

_In the same bed__…_

_They had only slept, but that night…_

Artemis shook himself. He was a prodigy, his thoughts shouldn't wonder aimlessly. It was that blasted puberty again. And, of course, that small, muscled, elfin…

_NO!_

Damn hormones.

Below ground Major Holly Short was sifting through the mountains of paperwork. She shouldn't let herself get so bogged down, but paperwork was so tedious, and lately she had been rather distracted, Artemis kept coming to the front of her mind. After the time-tunnel she had lost her confidence in him, but his mother had been at death's door. It had taken her days to forgive him, and weeks to build up courage to see him again.

She was glad she had. It had been a good night, made many things a lot clearer in her mind.

The Digi-pen clanged on the floor. It was pointless, her mind was out of action and the mountain would still be there in the morning. She walked over to Ops.

"Hi Foaly"

"Hey Major, been buried yet?" he sniggered. Ever since promotion, Holly had been the but of many paperwork jokes.

"Ha, ha. I'm going topside, when's the next flare near Ireland?"

This piqued Foaly's interest, "Just over half hour, Tara. May I inquire why?" he had a sneaking suspicion that Holly hadn't been held up a few days ago, after all, what could hold Holly up of all the night?

"No"

Without further ado Holly grabbed a pair of wings and set off.

As Holly dropped lower she saw Artemis through the study window, staring at nothing in particular. She should knock and let Artemis know she was there, but it was an opportunity to good to miss. The window opened, seemingly by itself, and a slight shimmer moved across the floor to behind Artemis's chair. The Irish teenager found himself propelled through the air towards the wall, and, bouncing off the ancient stonework and modern wallpaper, fell upon a small figure shimmering into the visible spectrum.

They laughed at the prank and its results for some time, until Artemis recovered his composure and noticed his position. In falling, he had gone between Holly's legs and pinned her arms to the floor either side of her head. Holly noticed only a moment afterwards, and they both blushed to the roots of their hair as the got back to their feet.

"So Holly, what brings you here?" asked Artemis, hoping for some distracting conversation.

_I need something to distract me from her body, her perfectly shaped…_

_STOP!_

He smiled sheepishly and looked up from Holly's chest. Big mistake. His eyes met hers, hazel staring into hazel, blue into blue.

"Erm… well, I had nothing else to do… thought you might like some company… and… um"

_Its hopeless, I can't stop staring at his eyes…_

Loud bickering broke the silence.

"I'd best lock the door", said Artemis, "Myles and Beckett have decided to wake up."

Holly released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Artemis seemed to have this effect on her recently, she'd hopped it had been a time-tunnel thing, but coming back didn't seem to have stopped it.

"Well, I'm glad your ok, I'd best be getting back, loads of paperwork"

"Of course" said Artemis, careful to avoid Holly's eyes.

Holly stood on her tiptoes to kiss Artemis on the cheek, but at just the wrong, or is it right, moment, he turned towards her.

"Why-"

The rest of Artemis's question was lost as their lips met. Above their lips their shocked eyes widened and stared into each other's. Artemis raised his hands and slipped of Holly's helmet, putting it down on the desk facing out the window. His hands played in Holly hair.

Holly, getting tired of standing on her tiptoes, reached her arms around Artemis and pulled him to his knees, moving closer as the kiss became more intimate. They slowly shed their clothes, breaking contact for the shortest time possible.

As Holly's final piece of clothing fell off, Artemis's hands worked around her body. He revelled in the softness of her skin, feeling her shiver and gasp and his hands ran down the curve of her back and wondered their way up her thighs.

When Artemis had nothing left but his boxers to hide the suspicious swelling he tightened his grip on Holly and pulled her off the ground. In this position Holly's only option was to wrap her legs around Artemis's stomach and press herself closer to him. They stumbled backwards until Artemis's knees buckled against the sofa.

As he fell back Holly moved her hands to his chest and pinned him to the sofa. Artemis decided he quite liked this position and grasped her hands, pressing them to his body. Holly could feel his heart flutter beneath his chest, and knew just what she could do to make it go faster. Breaking the contact of his lips, she slid her body down and pushed away his boxers.

A small part of Holly was worried. It had started thinking about the repercussions, but quickly left those thoughts behind. As her body slipped down that small part grew worried again. She knew mud-man reproduction was like the fairy kind, but was it the same? Then there was the small matter of size…

At the first penetration that part of Holly was blasted away by pleasure. As Holly drove her hips closer and closer to Artemis's, both parties could contain small moans and cries of pleasure.

From his position Artemis could see Holly's stomach pulsating and stared as her chest started to glow blow with magic. Sparks wove their way down her arms like drunken fireflies. Artemis convulsed as the magic flowed through Holly's hands and into his chest, conveying itself to Artemis's brain as purest pleasure…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: not so much smut in this, more in the next chapter I promise. Yet again, I own nothing already owned…**

**Chapter 2 **

**Not such a Magical Morning…**

Poor Artemis. He was a genius and a child prodigy, but he was still only human. As the magic conveyed itself to his brain it was just too much. He gasped and his muscles spasmed as he slipped out of consciousness.

"D'arvid" cried Holly, as she slipped off Artemis. Her training took over and she reached to check Artemis's pulse. It was there, fast, but that was probably to be expected. She gave him a quick shot of magic. A few premature wrinkles faded, but Artemis stayed unconscious for some reason unknown to Holly. It was no use, she'd have to find out what was wrong.

She picked up her helmet and slotted it over her head, the pads cradling her skull. In a few swift motions she had opened a channel to police plaza. Technically Foaly shouldn't still be there, her "activities" with Artemis had taken some time, but he had a reputation for late shifts. Sure enough, his familiar face popped into view.

"Ah, Holly. Gonna tell me why you haven't come back?" Foaly smirked

"Erm, well… yes."

Foaly snapped his head round, starting to pay attention. He glanced at the helmet-cam readout and froze. What he was seeing defiantly shouldn't be where they were. In fact, they should be on Holly's body…

Holly realised what he was seeing and switched to internal view.

"Oh no you don't Holly, what are your clothes doing on the floor and where are you?"

Holly was sunk, she knew it, but she was going down fighting.

"Well Foaly, I'm sure you can guess why my clothes are on the floor, and if by now you haven't traced my you must be getting old."

Foaly had traced Holly ages ago, but hoped his equipment was malfunctioning, some thing that was very rare.

"Holly get back down here now."

"I can't I have a small problem."

With that she turned around and showed Foaly Artemis. She had respectfully pulled a sheet over him, but it only covered up to his chest.

A loud groan emanated from the speakers. This was the end for Holly's career and Foaly knew it.

"Why, Holly?" he pleaded with her, "Why?"

"Look Foaly, it doesn't really matter. I just want to know why he collapsed."

She explained what had happened with a slowly reddening face.

"Well, he may be a genius, but he's still human. His body wasn't prepared for the magic and couldn't process it, so it did the smart thing and gave up, he'll be fine when he wakes up, more then I can say for you…"

Holly took the helmet off and left Foaly wondering what to do. She walked across to the door and opened it. The Fowl household appeared to be asleep, so Holly put some of her clothes back on and dragged Artemis slowly up the stairs into his bed. The effort exhausted her and she crawled in next to Artemis, his warm chest pressing against her back.

_It's actually rather nice…_

Artemis was the first to wake. There was a loud beeping going through his room and he moved to find the cause. Then he froze, and looked down. His arm was trapped under the still sleeping form of Holly Short, beautiful in her sleep. He smiled at the memeries of last night as he lay back down to wait.

When Holly awoke she was warm and happy, but could quite remember why. Then she turned over, and all that she had done came flooding back as she saw those blue and hazel eyes staring back.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, your communicator's going off."

Holly smiled and reached for her communicator. She got the feeling that this wasn't going to be a social call.

"SHORT, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!"

Holly snapped shut the communicator. That yell was so loud it would wake up the entire household.

"Well, I best be off."

Holly proceeded to pull on her various clothes and buzzed out of the visible spectrum.

It hadn't been good for Holly. A council member had arrived to inspect Police Plaza, and hadn't liked what he saw. She didn't blame Foaly, he was currently under arrest for withholding information.

"Well, Miss Short, you know why you're here, anything to say for yourself?"

Holly thought about it. She could either be humble and beg for forgiveness, or take the offensive on the basis that she hadn't broke any laws.

"I wonder when private life became the subject of inquest?" she asked, she'd never beg for forgiveness.

"Private life!! You're having a… relationship, with a mudman!" Councillor Klarn wasn't known for patience, or tolerance, or friendliness, "I know there're no laws against it, but there should be, it's disgusting!"

None of the other councillors were so open, but Holly could see most agreed.

Klarn looked set to continue, when a loud ring echoed through the chamber. Klarn answered his communicator and a cold and familiar voice rebounded off the walls.

"I believe I should be involved in these discussions."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: more mature themes in this chapter. I don't own these characters or the stuff owned by other people.**

**Chapter 3**

**Something to watch**

Artemis left the council with no choice. Holly had great fun watching their faces while Artemis took away the options one by one.

An armed and blacked out vehicle greeted Artemis from the terminal. Butler had wanted to come with Artemis, but his young charge decided it wouldn't be best for diplomacy. The journey had taken a while, so the council had taken recess for the day. Artemis was currently in the grips of Internal Affairs, trying to find a place for him to stay. It had got no better since the departing of Ark Sool.

"Hi there Arty, thanks for the save." Holly had come to see him, "Hope this doesn't mean you want something."

Artemis chuckled, Holly could always make him happier.

"Well if you could get me a nice place to stay you'll pay me back."

Holly looked at him funny, and Artemis wasn't sure what came next would be good.

"Come with me Arty, your coming to my house."

Artemis still wasn't sure…

Holly's house was very nice, in a cramped and green kind of way. However much Artemis would have enjoyed viewing fairy society, apparently fairy society didn't want to view him. A black out car had taken him across Haven to the small, picturesque col-de-sack. He had been ordered to say away from windows and never to leave. Since Artemis had spent several hours in seats too small for him, and was currently relaxing in a wonderfully large bath. He wondered why she had such a large bath, everything else about the room, from the shower to the sink, was tiny.

The door creaked, but Artemis didn't hear. Only when a soft voice that obviously accompanied a smirk rang out did Artemis start.

"While I was out Foaly told me, they've installed cameras all through my house."

At this Artemis started so violently he was almost standing in the bath. But then, he reasoned, they must have been watching for ages now. Remembering Holly he quickly slid back down into the bath.

"Bit late for meekness now Artemis, or have you forgotten why your down here?"

Artemis's usually pale skin flushed red, and he searched for a topic to change the subject.

"Well…I… erm, why is your bath so big?"

Holly gave him that same look, and he still didn't know if he liked it. Her hand slowly ran along the rim of the bath and she looked down. Artemis was about to try for another subject change when her head darted up. Smirking, Holly began to take her clothes off, one by one.

"So I can do this" the grin widened.

Holly stepped into the bath as Artemis blushed wildly.

"But, what about the cameras!"

As the water swirled around Holly's thighs she laughed and moved in closer. Just as her breasts rubbed against Artemis's chest she whispered into his ear.

"Let's give them something to watch…"

Artemis gasped as her legs clamped onto his hips, producing wonderful friction between their sensitive areas. Holly could almost hear the outrage at Council Chambers, but she stopped worrying about that and concentrated on Artemis. His lifespan would be minute to hers, so she'd best make the most of it.

Holly's hips ground down on Artemis's, and for a moment he was paralyzed with the pleasure. But then he grinned and lunged upwards, pushing Holly against the side of the bath and pinning her. Holly cried out in surprise, but it turned into a mew of pleasure as Artemis started a rhythm, his left hand in Holly's hair and the right massaging the nipple of her breast.

Holly continued to moan for a while, then placed her hands on Artemis's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Bedroom"

The simple word opened up whole new possibilities. Artemis pulled back and let Holly out. She gloried in walking ever so slowly, swinging her tight, little arse alluringly. When they finally got to the bedroom, after what seemed like a year for Artemis, Holly pulled herself up onto her bed and crawled up to the headrest. The bed was also rather large, and had the smell of newness. Artemis wondered if Holly had been planning this, but then Holly turned over and displayed herself to Artemis. He jumped onto her bed and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. She broke away and, smirking, wiggled slowly down. Foaly turned off the screen. Sound was still on, but the council members were making too much noise for anybody to hear.

_Something to watch, Holly, what were you thinking…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything owned by Eoin Colfer, his publishers, his fans, his friends, his mum, his lower-school teachers, his… you get the drift.**

**Chapter 4;**

**The end…officially…**

Artemis woke again. He was still smiling, but was yet to remember why. When Holly rolled on top of him, stark naked, he remembered.

"We really need to find a way to stop you falling asleep halfway through." Holly smiled at him and leant down to plant a kiss on his forehead. She rolled off him and out of bed, and Artemis sat up, looking around Holly's bedroom. He'd been slightly too busy to take much notice last night.

The room was small, of course, with a roof that brushed the top of his head. The walls were a pleasant shade of green. Most of the floor space was taken up with the bed, but next to it was a small cabinet and drawers. Artemis bent down to look at a small picture on the top of the drawers. It showed a smiling female elf, in uniform. Artemis could only think that it was Holly's mother.

"Come on, Mudboy. Time to wash off some of that mud." This offer was accompanied by a swift hand running down Artemis's spine. He turned round and followed her. He may be a genius, but Holly was certainly in control.

Holly's shower was very small, but she insisted there wasn't time to draw up a bath. Once Holly added that there was only time for one shower, so they'd have to share it, Artemis's complaints died upon his lips.

The shower was of the pressure variety, and Artemis gasped as the hot water struck his back. Then Holly squeezed into the shower beside him, and leaned across for the soap. Artemis stopped thinking about the water as he watched her wash herself, the soap running down her body, bubbles collecting in each dip and crevasse. Holly looked up at Artemis, then looked down. With raised eyebrows she reached for the controls, and sent a cold jet of water towards Artemis…

Artemis was yet again sitting in police plaza waiting. He could tell the Fairies weren't happy. He could hear a loud male voice, through the supposedly sound-proof door. He hoped that Holly was ok. The clip, clop of hooves told him of Foaly's approach, and he quickly came round the corner.

"Hi Foaly, how's your life?"

Foaly looked funnily at Artemis, but Artemis thought this was to be expected. He didn't answer, but walked on into Internal Affairs. The blast of noise subsided, but Artemis caught the words

"- no regard for the consequences." And "- human! He's HUMAN!"

He winced, and hoped Holly would be ok.

Holly was actually doing quite well. The various Internal Affairs people were seated at a high table in a semicircle above her, supposedly deciding her fate. But, they were yelling so loud they drowned each other out, and decisions couldn't be made because someone, usually Klarn, would start ranting, setting everyone else off. However, this had been going on for two and a half hours, and showed no sign of let up.

Just then the door slid open. In came Foaly, with his face unusually glum.

"What is it donkey!" Klarn wasn't feeling generous.

"I've got the disks as you ordered. If you don't want them I'll leave." Foaly almost sprinted to the door, but Klarn wasn't letting the disks go.

"Oh no, bring them here and start playing! Now!"

Foaly sighed and, giving Holly the deepest look of regret, played the tapes.

They were to the point, and Holly saw herself stripping off and getting into bath with Artemis. The disk carried on, now Artemis had Holly pinned, now the video tracked their passage to the bedroom, and documented all that followed. It was damning stuff, and Holly was sure, if there wasn't a law against it now, there soon would be.

There followed a brief period of ranting, then a period of whispering. Holly thought they may finally come to a decision.

"Well that settles it," declared Klarn, smugly, "_technically_ you have done nothing wrong, and so we can't punish you."

This didn't raise Holly's spirits, Klarn was still smiling.

"But we can make sure that you are on Desk duty for the next 90 years, and that Artemis never steps foot here again!"

"And how are you going to do that?" commented Holly dryly, "Artemis can hold the fairy race to ransom, remember?"

The other members looked worried, but this just increased Klarn's smile. "Oh no he can't. Because your part of the fairy race, so if he exposes us, he exposes you."

Klarn felt triumphant, and Holly decided it would be best to play along.

Outside Artemis found himself at the wrong end of a gun-barrel.

"You're to leave, now, port, back to Fowl Manor, goodbye."

With that the barrel fired, leaving Artemis to wake up back in his bed, alone, and sad.

**A/N; do not despair, I am A/H to the core, chapter 5, coming soon(ish)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; sorry it took so very long, I was half way through when I lost my memory stick and I've been stupidly busy recently. But, here now, and I still don't own anything.**

**No plot anymore, just some smut =P**

**Chapter 5**

**Till the Better End**

Artemis was sat in his best suit, checking up on his Interpol file. But he was sad, and not even hacking government security could cheer him up.

It had been 4 days since he woke up in his own bed, alone. He had known that his plan had a flaw, but now it had been found, he still missed Holly. And he'd probably ruined her career.

He sighed and closed the screen. Suddenly he sat up, hearing a knock. His family and the Butlers were on a weekend trip to Disneyland. Suffice to say he disapproved and hadn't gone. As far as he knew nobody was scheduled to arrive. And how did they get into the Manor?

The knock came again, and Artemis rose and walked warily to the door. He opened it, ready for anything.

Unfortunately what he met was nothing. No one was in the hallway, not even a shielded fairy. Artemis had long since taken to wearing some specialized contact lenses, both reflective and anti-shield.

The knock came again, only this time it was accompanied by a faint noise.

"The window, Mudboy, the window!"

Artemis moved so fast he almost flew to the window. He flung back the catch and Holly rolled through, landing in Artemis's arms and bowling him over. Artemis smiled up from floor and kissed Holly.

"I thought you were trapped behind a desk. What happened?"

Holly smiled "I, erm… convinced Mulch to help me out a bit."

"And why did you not just use the door?"

Holly smiled again, "No fun". She placed a hand on each of Artemis's shoulders and pinned him to the floor, leaning down to place her tongue to his. Artemis considered arguing about him being no fun, but his tie hitting the wall where Holly had thrown it brought him back to the situation.

Holly moaned as she undid the buttons of his shirt, "Why must you wear clothes that take so long to get off?"

"In a hurry are we?" said Artemis, somewhat bemused.

Holly grinned as Artemis's shirt joined the jacket and tie on the floor. "Arty, you are going to be way too old for this in 60 years time, and that's not long for me now is it."

Artemis could point out that it was ages for him, but by this point his trousers had joined the pile, and he didn't feel like arguing.

With a small thud Artemis's boxers hit the wall. It would take loads of ironing to get rid of the wrinkles, but Holly's hand running down his penis stopped him caring.

Holly stood up, drawing a moan from Artemis. She laughed, and in two swift movements her LEP suit and one-piece underwear joined the pile of Artemis's clothing.

"Come on Mudboy, you've had it in my bed, your turn."

She lithely jumped up the stairs, Artemis straining to keep up. As Holly pushed through the bedroom door he caught up and swept her onto the bed. He flipped Holly onto her back and inserted into her. Holly gasped and mewed with pleasure and Artemis revelled in the feel of her breasts on his chest and her firm, small arse in his hands. But Holly but her hands up and held Artemis off.

"Oh no, not this time, no falling asleep on me now."

She pushed Artemis over and crawled backwards until her chin brushed the top of Artemis's penis. He gasped as she caressed his penis with tongue and hands, and then she slid her mouth down and up, faster and faster, Artemis groaned and gasped with pleasure, felt himself getting closer and closer, and still Holly went faster. She looked up, letting his penis drop out of his mouth.

"Here's something no human girl could do."

And she shielded, clinging onto his penis. Artemis was breathless, and paralyzed with pleasure, the vibrations running down his shaft were bliss. And then he came and Holly slid back into the visible spectrum, smirking at Artemis devilishly.

Artemis couldn't make a reply, his breath was gone. He lay for several moments, Holly crawled up his chest and kissed his face, whispering in his ear.

"White, that's different."

When Artemis recovered her looked sharply down at Holly curled lying on top of him.

"So, my turn"

He quickly rolled Holly onto her back and spread her limbs out with his, making Holly cry with shock. Artemis kissed her full on the lips, then moved down the bed. His hand ran down the inside of her leg, and Holly squirmed closer to him as he reached the middle.

His finger slid inside Holly, in and out, drawing sounds of pleasure from her. She drew a sharp breath as Artemis slid in a second finger, slowly speeding up, the blue sparks started to shimmer on Holly's chest. As Artemis continued the rhythm Holly moaned louder and louder, the sparks on her chest formed a solid vibrating lattice. Holly cried out in various languages, yes, Yes, YES!

Holly sighed and her walls contracted round Artemis's fingers. The blue jacket exploded off of Holly and spiralled out of existence. Artemis withdrew two very brown fingers, now the same colour as Holly's nutmeg skin.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wash several times for that to come off." laughed Holly.

Artemis smiled and leaned up to kiss Holly again. Her nipples brushed his chest and a leftover spark coursed into Artemis. He drew a sharp breath and feinted on top of Holly.

Holly tried to push him off, but didn't have the energy…

**Conclusion: Hope you liked it, please review, hope you're not disgusted, I did warn you. A/H To The END!!!**


End file.
